Naruto XD
by Ukiro
Summary: This is in a different part of the world, so I added my own characters. Naruto and Sasuke are not couples, but Naruto is continuing to keep his promise to return Sasuke to Konoha. I also created my own villages... and there is a new species of demon.
1. Death in the Mountains

**Prologue**

"Everyone listen up, Raito's dead… He's been murdered," explains the Leader of the N.C., Ninja council.

"Who in their right mind would murder Raito?" another member argues.

"Well, it's obvious that they weren't working alone. Because there is no way they can get best the guards and the Black Ops agents," states another.

"Listen all of you, I want you all to report back to your villages and act like nothing happened. We don't want anybody to investigate, well not yet because we need to get a grip and an understanding on the situation," Leader "and that goes for you two Ukiro, we don't want another incident scaring half the god-damn world."

**Chapter 1 Death in the Mountains  
****East Kaito Peninsula **1  
**Hidden Flame Village**2  
**Four years after Raito's****3**** death**

With the few resources left in the village the Jonin are ordered to make trade agreements with other villages. The volcano is the only source of energy that the people receive, heating homes and black smith shops is the main reason for the shortage of supplies. As more trade agreements are made the village is learning that they are loosing a lot of back up and therefore easy targets for an ambush.

"Well now that most of the Jonin4 are gone we should start forming some new teams," states Ukiro5 "Kaizen6, Hina7, and Hibiki8, go form a team that you believe would be able to help the village."

"What about you, are you going to form a team?" asks Hibiki.

"Yeah, I think I will," answers Ukiro "You're dismissed." As the days go by Ukiro continues to think about the team he is going to assemble. Two weeks after the meeting the other Jonin have finally made a team, but Ukiro still sits in his office pondering on who his teammates will be.

"Hey, Ukiro, get a team yet?" asks the taunting Kaizen.

"No not yet. Why do you ask?" questions the agonized Ukiro.

"Because we all ready have our teams and when your team is ready lets see whose team is the ladder," states Kaizen.

**Three days later**

After weeks of searching, Ukiro's finally finds the team he likes. The only problem is that they hate each other and they want the other dead.

"Will Kaizen, Hibiki, and Hina please report to the Hokage's quarters," announces Ukiro's supervisor. As Ukiro patiently for them to arrive he begins to asses the situation at hand.

"What the hell took so long?" asks the enraged Ukiro.

"Sorry sir, but we had a small…"

"Sorry… sorry… you three better be more then sorry. A group of people attacked a small village to the south. It's located in the mountains, now go and get your squads and try to get the attack to stop," interrupts Ukiro now concerned on what might happen if the are to late.

**Kaito mountains****9****, 3oo miles from mainland**

"Kenshin10, go hold the temple hostage, but don't kill anyone," orders the somewhat sympathetic Ryou11.

"Yes sir," answers Kenshin. As Kenshin goes towards the temple the rescue team gets closer at an increasing speed.

**Rescue group**

"Hina, circle around and come in from behind," commands Kaizen "Hibiki go towards the sky, and when I give the signal you open fire with your **Meteor Smash**12 technique, got it."

"Got it," Hibiki and Hina answer simultaneously. As they get their attack strategy under control the Kaito temple13 is successfully taken hostage.

**Kaito mountains**

As the temple is take hostage Ryou starts to devise a new plan to take care of the village and the approaching visitors "Okay Masuyo, go to the rear entrance and Riku go to the sky and when I give the signal attack ahead of you with your **Shadow Blizzard Impalement** 14technique, got it."

"Got it," Masuyo and Riku stated simultaneously. As the unknown group takes over the village, a mysterious sound emits from under the temple. Emitting from the pores of the ground a mysterious shadow appeared beneath the group's feet.

"Kenshin, I want you to capture the demon while I take care of our third guest," states Ryou.

**Hidden Flame Village**

As the village is under siege, Ukiro begins to train his new team "Good job, now stop trying to hit me and just hit me. It isn't that hard all you have to do is work on your teamwork and the timing of your jutsu."

"Easy for you to say sensei, your a Jonin and we're Genin clearly out ranked it all manners," states Hikari15 and Junko16. As they progress in their training they start to contemplate if they can actually win the small task at hand.

**Kaito mountains**

"Listen you have to get the demon under control or we can all kiss are lovely lives goodbye," screams Ryou.

As Kenshin's jutsu doesn't affect the demon, he starts to come up with away around its tough hide. While the demon becomes more enraged the rescue group leader finally arrives at the scene only to be knocked unconscious by one of Ryou's jutsu.

"Who are you?" asks Ryou.

"You can call me Roy17, now let the demon go and call of the rest of your men. If you don't then I guess I'll just have to kill you, Ryou."

1 This is where the Hidden Flame Village is located in the Kaito region

2 Main Village of the Kaito region

3 Former Hokage of the Hidden Flame Village

4 The second highest rank a shinobi can have

5 New Hokage of the Hidden Flame Village

6 Jonin, specializes in offensive combat

7 Jonin, specializes in defensive combat

8 Jonin, he is a member of the medic-core

9 The mountain region of the Hidden Flame Village

10 He is a member of an unknown organization

11 Leader of the organization

12 One of the many jutsu of this world; this jutsu allows a person to rapture the air around them and hit the person with a sonic boom

13 This is where a very powerful demon was sealed beneath the ground

14 This jutsu summons a demonic aura of snow and impales anybody, the user chooses who, on the inside

15 He is the main character, his specialty is burst combat, burst combat is when a person busts chakara out of their body, but mainly the hands

16 Him and Hikari are both genin and they are life-long friends. Junko specializes in earth style

17 Unknown person, actually I do know who he is, I just not going to tell

18 Another hidden village, this village is located in the sky, but it is relatively easy to get to

19 Ninja Council, it's just like the U.N., it is where the villages get together to make prime decisions

20 Third highest rank a shinobi can have

21 Hokage of the Sky Village

22 Another jutsu, ability will not be told until I have permission to reveal the name from the person who designed the character

23 The demon's name will be revealed in chapter five by Ukiro


	2. The Scroll

**Chapter 2 The Scroll  
Hidden Sky Village1  
Located somewhere in the stratosphere**

"We have a situation with or allies, the Flame. They have recently told of an unknown group that has attacked one of their towns and has taken something of high value that will destroy entire nations if it's released from its shackles," states the N.C.**2** of the Sky, "it is now our job to make sure that said destruction never happens, understood?"

"Understood," replied the shinobi of the Sky. As the Sky village is introduced to the developing threat they realize that they are short on Jonin and are forced to train their Chunin**3** in advanced ways. These ways are so advanced that some of them might die.

As the days go by more and more shinobi are dying, but others are getting powerful. "Hey what are you doing in here, this is the Sacred Halls nobody is allowed in here," states Kain**4**hokage of the Sky Village.

"Nothing, just looking for the forbidden scrolls of the clouds," answers the cloaked man "now go back to your office, your king commands**5**."

"Yes my king," answers Kain. As Kain heads back to his office the mysterious man continues to look for the scroll.

**Kaito mountains**

"You think you can intimidate me Roy," states the over confident Ryou.

"Yeah, I do," snaps Roy. As the taunts go on, the shadow of the demon**6**is getting closer to the surface and none of Kenshins jutsu's are working to neither seal nor halt it.

"Kaizen, you okay?" asks the bewildered Hibiki.

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's just kind of hard to breathe. It feels like everything was sucked out of me," states the still weary Kaizen. With Kaizen woken back up, they begin to try and stop the demon from coming up. With the demon ever reaching the surface Kenshin tries a new jutsu.

**Hidden** **Sky ****Village**

"Found it, now all I have to do is get out with out attracting to much attention, or having to use any jutsu," the cloaked man thinks. As he begins his exit the room, he realizes something he miss calculated.

"This is not a drill, will all Jonin head to the east wing... Use extreme caution, there is an intruder who, also make sure not to make eye contact," states the Voice.

"Well I didn't see this coming... I should be more careful from now on. At least I know one thing. This person isn't taking any chances," thinks the cloaked man as he continues towards the exit. With the scroll in hand, a demon trying to be captured, and Ukiro not doing anything to help. The Sky Village is left to handle the threat themselves.

**Flame Village  
**"Good job Hikari, you two Junko, now lets try a different style of combat," informs Ukiro "this style is known as burst combat, I believe that Ukiro already knows this right?"

"Yeah, my clan uses this method," answers Hikari "Burst combat**7 **is when you use chakara to rupture the air flow and impale opponents from a distance."

* * *

1 Another hidden village, this village is located in the sky, but it is relatively easy to get to

2 Ninja Council, it's just like the U.N., it is where the villages get together to make prime decisions

3 Third highest rank a shinobi can have

4 Hokage of the Sky Village

5 Another jutsu, ability will not be told until I have permission to reveal the name from the person who designed the character

6 The demon's name will be revealed in chapter five or 8 by Ukiro (mainly because I've been really lazy in giving it a name)

7 This is just like gentle fist, but long range


End file.
